Next Generation
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: :INFINITE HIATUS: Jak's greatest enemies return, but he is too sick to fight! Now it's up to his daughter, Saphira, to save the world and her father! Romance later. OCxOC, JxK, DxT.
1. Default Chapter

**Next Generation**

**By Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: PG-13 just in case.**

**Summery: The story of Jak's daughter. Jak's greatest enemy returns, and he's too sick to fight! Now it's up to his daughter to save the world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything related to Jak and Daxter. I do own Saphira (suh-FEAR-uh).**

**LES: In case you have read my other fanfic "Veil of Mist" (Lots of things going wrong with it. Writer's Block, I tried to repost it to fix the first chapter mistake, but half way though, wasn't downloading from that disk anymore, then I lost the disk so I can't even put it on another disk! AUGHHHH!!!!) Anyway, you will know that "Saphira" is the name of Jak's dead sister. However, this story is not in anyway related to "Veil of Mist." I just liked the name, and couldn't think of a better one. Don't worry, as soon as I find that stupid disk and my mind unblocks, I will post more new chapters. Enjoy my other stories in the mean time, including this one.**

**Chapter I: Childhood, Part I**

My name is Saphira.

You may or may not know me, but I'm sure you've heard of me. I guess I'm just a normal 19 year old girl, if you look past the fact that I have a father who's fame is bigger than the planet we live on, and the fact that my full name with title is The Crown Princess of Haven City, Princess Saphira Mar.

About my Father? He is, without doubt a very special man. I've heard ENDLESS tales from other kids in the Palace tales of his exploits. Some of them seem quiet far-fetched, but Father stands firm in backing their stories up. Even Mother, a woman who would never lie, says that she had personally witnesses some of those things and more. Maybe she's in on it to.

Though I shouldn't be talking, for I just had an adventure of my own.

But, look at that, I'm getting ahead of myself. Best go back to the beginning, before I went on my adventure, before I met _him_, even before I knew I was a Princess.

Back then, all I ever knew was my nice little house in the richest part of Haven. The Slummers said it was one of the biggest private residence in Haven City, but I guess I got used to it. I grew up in Nobility, and my family forced very few rules on me. But, there is no family in Haven City that doesn't make their child follow a few rules, and my family was no exception. I couldn't go out into the City without a trusted servant. Even though Father said the City had greatly improved in the last several years, the City was still not a safe place. I couldn't go out of the City, period. I didn't have much of a lust to go out into the Wasteland, so that was almost never a problem, but that is later on in my story. But, the first rule that I ever remember was a strange rule that my Mother instilled upon me one day. Oddly enough, this is how my story begins…

(Scene dissolves in a major Flashback that won't end until the end of the story.)

The Governors and the Ministers of Haven City stopped by our house everyday. I didn't care about them, they asked for Father, and I was not my Father. Even though I seemed to inherit his hair. My hair was still mostly green, but you could already see the blonde growing though. I would try to imagine myself with the green/blonde locks that my Father had. It looked very odd. It was unusual for someone to have bi-colored hair. But, look; I've grown vain, talking about my hair.

Father seemed to get mad at the end of each of their visits. Sometimes, after a particularly angry session, he would lock himself in what I them assumed as a private study. But, I took to calling it the 'Anger Room' for Father only went in when he was angry. I asked Mother about it,

"Mother, what is behind that door?" I asked as we walked past the door.

"Nothing, dear, you must never go in there." She answered, glaring at the door with the clear sea-green eyes that I had gotten from her.

Ever the inquisitive child, I asked, "But why?"

"Everyone has their own demons, even your Father…" was all that Mother answered. I tried to press the matter, but Mother said no more.

The next day, I was six years old at the time, I was walking gown a hallway, wearing a dress. I didn't like wearing dresses for some reason. I always preferred clothes that I could run and jump in, but Mother had insisted.

"That's because you are you're your Father's daughter." Mother laughed as I pulled on the dress.

I walked down the corridor, anger at the fact that it was impossible to run in a dress. I don't know, I just never really fit in with the other noble girls. They were interested in money and stuff like that, and I had always dreamed of having an adventure. Anyway, I walked by the living room, the door was slightly ajar, and I heard voices coming from inside the room. Even though I considered myself very mature for my age, I possessed a child's curiosity. I put my ear up to the door to listen.

"Ashelin and I can not hold this City together for much longer. The people want a Mar. But you and your daughter are the only ones left. And she is hardly old enough to rule. She would have to be ten, at least…" A man called Commander Torn said.

"If you would please leave my daughter out of this." Father said in the low, dangerous tone he used when he got mad. "She can decide for herself when she is old enough. But, I shouldn't rule. We've been over this, I'm not the King. I shouldn't have that sort of privilege just because of who my father was, and my father's father. If I wasn't a Mar, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, in fact, I think you would've banished me long ago."

"You can't run away forever." Commander Torn said, his temper rising to almost match Father's. "You are privileged! No one in all of Haven City can rise up and take the throne like you can! You can use your power to do well for this City, and bring it back to the glory it hasn't seen since your ancestors ruled. Just having a Mar on the throne again will give the people hope! You take the throne and people will follow you! Look at what you've done, you've killed the Metal-Head Leader for Precursor's sakes!" He pointed at the large trophy that hung above the fireplace, the head of the Metal-Head Leader. A small plaque read:

"The Precursor's Bane:

But, now his power has waned…"

Father always said he meant it as an insult. Many times Uncle Daxter has told the story about how they defeated the Metal-Head Leader years ago. Father scowled at the old memories, probably about his fight with the Leader. Then the scowl vanished and was replaced by a rare smile.

"That was about eight years ago, wasn't it, Torn?" Father asked.

Torn looked surprised, "Er… yes, it was."

"He'd be about 14 by now…" Father laughed. I've heard Father talk about 'him' a lot. But only Uncle Daxter and Mother seemed to know what he was talking about. There was so much about Father that I didn't know.

"Well, I should get back to the Palace, Ashelin is waiting for me. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow…" Torn got up, and I ran away from the door, I didn't want Father to know that I had been eavesdropping. Then, I didn't realize how much that conversation would change my life, I only ran away.

Mother swept up the hallway in a long dress, she confronted Father. "You-Know-Who is here." She said as she looked past Father's shoulder at me. Father turned around, noticed me, and smiled.

"Well, look who it is!" He picked me up. "You look cuter everyday. You are going to be beautiful, just like your Mother." They exchanged a smile.

"She may have my beauty, but she has your personality." Mother laughed. "If we're not careful, we can end up raising a female version of you."

"And that's a bad thing?" Father asked. "Now, go get washed up for dinner." He put me down, and I ran around the corner. But I stopped when I heard him and Mother talking. Once again, I decided to eavesdrop. "I'm getting this close to taking the throne, just to get everyone off my back. Almost everyday for six years those ministers come and beg me to take the throne and clean up the mess they've made of Haven City. And now… they are after Saphira…"

"What?" Mother asked.

"The moment she turns ten, they are going to try and take her away to learn how to be Queen." Father said.

"Jak, what are we going to do?" Mother asked.

"I don't know…" Father said, then he paused. "There is one thing. I could become King, and then we would be able to oversee her studies. Or, she could decide that she doesn't want to be Queen. But, I think, after all these years, it's time for me to give in and accept my birthright."

"Are you… going to tell her?" Mother asked.

"Tonight, after dinner." Father sighed.

"Remember, this is going to be a lot for her to digest. She's very smart for her age, but she's only six years old." Mother said, "All she'll see is the glamour. She won't fully understand until she's older."

"It's so hard to think of her as a six year old." Father said. "She acts so mature. That must be Mar's blood. You know, I was very mature when I was young."

Mother let out a disbelieving sort of snort. There was a knock on the door, which gave me an excuse to run away. A servant; not a slave, Father didn't believe in slavery, opened the door. It was Uncle Daxter and his wife, Auntie Tess.

(A/N: Yes, they did get married also.)

I ran up and cuddled Uncle Daxter, he was the only adult that I could actually pick up and cuddle.

"Hey, kiddo, put me down!" Uncle Daxter cried, "I'm glad to see you too." I released him and he got a good look at me. "Good Precursors, you look more and more like Jak everyday."

"You're Daddy's Little Girl." Auntie Tess said.

I guess it was true, when I was really young, my hair was green, but, now you could see the blonde that I was getting at the tips, just like Father's.

"She has Keira's eyes, though." Uncle Daxter said. My eyes, so unlike my Father's piercing ocean blue, was green like my Mother's eyes. I gave Auntie Tess a hug, Mother and Father walked.

"Daxter, you old rat. It's good to see you again. How are you?" Father said regally.

"Jeez, Jak, noble life must be rubbing off on you." Uncle Daxter said. "Stop acting so regal! It's creepy!"

"Eight years can change a man…" Father said casually.

"Just like two years changed you." Uncle Daxter said, "You go from being all sweet and innocent to an Eco—Hey!" Father had stood on Uncle Daxter's paw. Something I had never seen him do. He just smiled one of his 'smiles.' Like I said, there was so much I didn't know about my Father.

Mother, noticing the uncomfortable situation, said "Come, I'll have the servants make dinner for all of us." Mother sighed, "Even after seven years, I am not used to ordering people around."

"No one will ever get used to it." Father said, "Let's go have dinner."

(Later that night, after Daxter and Tess left.)

I was sitting in my room, brushing my green/blonde hair. I put the brush down and looked around the room. Father often said that my room alone was bigger than his entire old house. I could never quiet believe him, I couldn't imagine my elegant Father living in nothing but luxury. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Father came in.

"Hey, Saphie." Father called me by my pet name. This got my interest; Father hadn't called me 'Saphie' since I was four. He sat on the bed next to me. "There's something I have to talk to you about."

"What is it, Father?" I asked.

"So formal, that's what happens when you grow up in the noble life." Father smiled, then he became serious again. "There's something that I've kept from you for a long time. There's a reason for all the ministers and governors coming over. Do you know who Mar was?"

"Of course, Father, you told me." I said, reciting from memory. "He founded Haven City over 500 years ago. He was the first and most famous King that Haven City ever had. And his heirs are the true rulers of the City."

"Funny you should mention his heirs…" Father said. "You see, before the last ruler, Baron Praxis, came to power; Haven City was ruled by the Heirs of Mar. The last King… there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it… that King was my father." Silence. "So, by right of birth, that makes me Mar's Heir and the true King of Haven City."

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"In a year, we will move to the Palace. Your mother and I will begin our royal duties, and you will start learning how to become Queen…" Father said.

"What? Queen?" I asked, stunned.

"You are my first born, and my Heir, so you are the future Queen of Haven City…"

"So, I'm going to be a Princess?" I asked.

"Yes, you will." Father said, "But you must understand. You will have to rule someday, as future Queen…"

"I don't mind being a Princess, but I don't wanna be Queen. All I'll do is sit around all day! It's no fun!" I pouted.

"You need to start learning how to rule, and here is your first lesion." Father said spontaneously. "You are my daughter, and I am your father, this is the strongest of bonds. No one can break it. We are one." I stared up at father, I felt something deep in those words, but I couldn't understand. "You'll understand someday."

Father got up and left. That night I found out that my Father was the King, and I was a Princess.

**LES: I know this is a long 'Flash-Back' but I wanted the story to start with Saphira being older, then go back to her being younger, then go back to being older. Next chapter will still be a Flashback, but it will be a quick summery of the year and the Crowning Ceremony. So, um… on with the story.**


	2. The Ceremony and Trails

**Chapter II: The Trail and the Ceremony**

**LES: These first two chapters are probably the most boring chapters in this story cause I have to do all sorts of background junk. So just bear with me for now. Sorry about the long wait. I kind of slipped out of the writing mood for a while there. But I'm back. This was probably the hardest chapter I had to write cause I didn't like it at all. And because of this, I'm posting 2 chapters at the same time. Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

It had been almost a year since Father had informed me of who I really was. And, true to his word, he informed Torn the next day of his decision to be King and Torn gave Father a year to prepare. The past year had been spent making arrangements and stuff. The main populous of Haven City didn't know about the Royal comeback yet, only nobles and friends were allowed to know. Governess Ashelin was concerned about her position, after all she was the daughter of the late Baron Praxis, whom Father always harbored a hate for. But Father assured her that she would be one of his advisors.

"I haven't a clue how to run a City." Father told Ashelin that day she confronted him about her job. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

I was busy with my 'Learning-How-To-Be-A-Princess' studies. There's more to being a Princess than wearing a tiara and gowns. Did you know there are exactly one thousand ways to complement a foreign ambassador without causing a war? I sure didn't!

Anyway, the preparations for our 'Official Coordination' were under way. And, as it turned out, Father had quite a talent for being King. In fact, they didn't want him to be a figurehead anymore, but to take an active role in the government. Haven City's government was about to become an 'Absolute Monarchy' and my Father would be the absolute monarch!

* * *

(A/N: 'Absolute Monarchy': When the government is solely controlled by a single person, usually a King, and they are in control of Economic, Social, and Government aspects of their Kingdom. Sorry about the History Lesson, on with the story!)

* * *

Father agreed. Becoming King seemed to make Father change for the better. I found out that my Father was an excellent ruler and a military genius!

Uncle Daxter was really happy. He was the King's best friend, which automatically made him a noble. Father also made Uncle Daxter his closest advisor. It turns out Uncle Daxter can give some pretty good advice when called for.

Father began clearing up the Palace 'mess' almost as soon as he agreed to become the absolute monarch. He started with the banishment of a large group of people. I remember their trail more than anything of that year.

* * *

(A/N: You'll find out why later in the story.)

* * *

Apparently, these people were still loyal to the old Baron, even though he was dead, and they didn't want Father on the Throne. One woman spoke for the entire group.

"You have no right to the Throne, you murdering FREAK!" The woman said. This statement surprised everyone. No one in his or her right mind would dare insult the 'soon-to-be' King. Besides, Father wasn't a freak, nor was he a murderer! "This City belongs to Praxis!"

"Praxis was no Mar." Father said. "I am, thus, I am the True Ruler." A little boy standing in the group caught my eye. He was so young… hardly older than I was.

"The only reason you have the Throne is because you murdered our beloved Baron!" the woman said.

"Beloved? Praxis wasn't 'beloved.' The Metal-Head Leader murdered Praxis. I am no murderer." The woman sniffed. "The Baron on the other hand, stood guilty of numerous War-Crimes that would make any decent person sick. The charges are not limited to the following: Murder, Fraud, lying to his subjects, fraternizing with the Metal-Head enemy, wrongful use of Eco, Conspiracy, and, the most sicking, Genetic Experimentation!"

"You are referring to the 'Dark Warrior Program', are you not?" The woman asked casually.

Father's face paled for the first time ever. "So what if I am? There is proof these 'experiments,' though most say torture, was preformed on numerous test subjects. There are several eyewitness accounts and documents. Most of those poor souls died of a horrible case of 'Eco Poisoning…"

"Except for one, I presume?" The woman said.

"Silence, prisoner, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life! Returning to Haven City will result in your death, do not attempt it!" Father almost walked out, but then he stopped and added the required line to any prisoner who was expected to die: "May the Precursors have mercy on you." Father turned and swept out of the courtroom, signaling the end of the trail.

The woman and her supporters were marched out of the room flanked by Guards. The small boy looked past the Guards straight at me. Time seemed to slow down as I looked into that doomed boy's eyes. Life banishment to the Wasteland was a death sentence; no one could survive long out there.

* * *

But I didn't have time to be worrying about trails and little boys that were probably already dead. The day I would become the crown Princess of Haven City was drawing nearer and nearer, and I was getting nervous. Even though I had just spent a year learning how to by Royal, I still didn't know if I could pull it off. What if I walked out in a big dress and a tiara and everyone laughed at me. Everyone seemed uptight as the day drew nearer and nearer. Father began to pace the Throne Room endlessly and everyone else was checking and double-checking that everything was all right for the day. I sincerely hoped that I didn't get sick…

The long dreaded morning I was awaked early by a servant who helped me dress in my special 'swearing-in' outfit that someone had chosen me to wear. It was white and made out of the finest cloth Haven Kingdom had to offer. Someone had found a Seal of Mar stashed away somewhere, which I wore around my neck.

When I was done, another servant came and said that they were waiting for me in the one of the many rooms of the Palace that I had not begun to name. But, I guess today it will be called the 'Waiting Room.' I made my way to the waiting room, escorted by Guards. I felt very self-conscious because of this.

I walked into the waiting room. Several people were already there, several advisors, including Uncle Daxter and Ashelin. Mother was there, looking very royal in a large white dress. Father was there; this was by far the most imposing that I had ever seen him look. He wore handcrafted armor, but also kingly clothes underneath. I believe it shows, not only Royal power, but military power as well. He was pacing again, and Uncle Daxter was trying to calm him down without success.

Finally Torn came in, he looked excited. It was ridiculous; he looked like a cartoon character in the mist of the gray-faced people of the room. "Your Majesties." Torn said, calling us by our new title. "We're ready for you."

Everyone got up and lined up in our prearranged order. First Father, then Mother, next me, then everyone else behind us. Father led the way, and I followed, butterflies were having a party in my stomach. We approached the huge double-doors; on the other side hundreds of nobles, family, friends, and a few lucky people were waiting to witness the re-birth of the reign of Mar's line.

I had a sudden urge to turn around and run away, but it was too late by now as the doors opened and we filed down the aisle. I was afraid that I would faint, thankfully I didn't. We got to the top of the Throne Room and got into our rehearsed positions.

The High Priest, an ancient man who looked like he could croak at any moment had been chosen to do the 'swearing in' of the new King. Normally, they would have just crowned the new King, but because of the sizable gap, they decided that it needed to be done.

I was glad that Father was the one in the spotlight, cause I knew I would get sick.

Father knelt before the High Priest and began to recite the rehearsed oaths. I wasn't paying any attention. The butterflies were going crazy. _Oh Precursors, I hope I don't get sick in front of everyone._ I thought silently.

Finally, after a full ten minutes of oaths, the High Priest declared himself satisfied. Mother and I took our places at Father's side.

A herald rang out to the hall, "May I present their Royal Highnesses, King Jak Mar, Queen Keira Mar, and the Crown Princess of Haven City, Princess Saphira Mar!"

Everyone cheered like they were at the Class One Racing Championships. I couldn't help but feel a little bit stupid, like I was put on display and everyone was pointing, saying, 'Look at the fake Princess!'

So ended my ceremony. I was now the Crown Princess of Haven City.

* * *

(Later that night)

I stood in the Throne Room, just looking around. Father and Mother stood by the window; he was looking down at the City.

"Today was quite a day, wasn't it?" Mother asked.

"You can say that again." Father said. "Talk about a change in lifestyles. I've lived though them all. Country bumpkin, pri… well… you know, homeless, rebel, noble, and now Royalty! I've gone from sleeping on a cot… if I was lucky, to sleeping on a bed that is so big you could get lost in it if you are not careful."

"What's the first thing you're going to do with your new power, Jak?" Mother asked.

Father looked down at the City streets; they were now facing the Port, fireworks exploded in the night sky in celebration of the new King. Father smiled slightly. "I'm going to get those stupid Propaganda Boards removed. It's been eight years, that shows you the mess things are. There are people who think the Baron is still alive for Precursor's sakes… or they believe that Praxis was the true ruler of this City."

"Like the people you banished awhile ago?" Mother asked quietly.

Father nodded, still watching the fireworks. There was a strange explosion, like someone shot a gun in the air. "I found some interesting documents yesterday." He said suddenly.

"What documents?" Mother asked.

"A bunch of documents concerning the 'Dark Warrior Program" Father said, both he and Mother got a strange look on their faces. "The whole reason he killed all those people and made… other people's life hell is that he wanted to protect the City. That shows rulers can do the wrong things for the right reasons. What he wanted was a warrior that was capable of fighting the Metal-Heads en-masse. Well, he got what he wanted, but it didn't turn out the way he expected. I swear, I will never do this, hurt people even for the right reasons. Tell Torn I also want all information concerning the 'Dark Warrior Program' including that Machine destroyed…"

**LES: That's the end of the flash-back. Sort of, follow me into the future…**


	3. We Need More Eco'

**Chapter III: 'We Need More Eco!'**

**LES: The last chapter was the end of the child flashback. Now Saphira is around 18 or 19. Jak, as a King and a Father, is weird to write for. He has to act all fatherly and noble, but he does still carry his Dark Side. Oh, in case you were wondering about 'The Room' in the first Chapter, that's Jak's 'Venting Room' He gets mad, loses control, goes in there, and 'vents' the Dark Eco. That's left over from when the story was headed a different direction. Now it just seems like a waste of space. Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

**

"Princess!" a voice called from outside my door. I sighed. I never got a moment's peace anymore…

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are required to go to the meeting today, Princess." I opened up my door and there stood one of my servants, Sarah. A really nice girl, but formal to a fault.

"Please," I said, "Call me Saphira."

Sarah looked absolutely horrified; as if I had said some disgusting swear word. "Oh no, Your Majesty!" she gasped.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said before she could scold me on the importance of titles. Who knew she would have the courage to scold ME! The only people who scolded me were my parents. Never the less, I headed towards the Throne Room where the meeting would be taking place. Seemed my life turned into one big meeting. As I walked in I saw that Father, Mother, most of the advisors, and Governors were there already. I quietly took my place at the foot of the large Throne.

"Well," One of the Governors said coldly, "Now that everyone is here, shall we get started?"

One man who was in charge of the City's Eco supply, an unpleasant man named Chycio (pronounced 'Phycio' Hahaha) stood up. "Your Majesties, we have a problem." He turned on a large holographic projector that showed several graphs. "What you see here is the Eco output form the Strip Mine. Up until last week it has functioned normally. Then, quite suddenly, it stopped! I sent a team out there to check the machinery, but there was nothing wrong with it. That could only mean one thing… the Eco at the Strip Mine must've dried up!" This statement was met with many gasps. The Strip Mine was the source for 90 of our Eco! Eco power keeps the shield up and the City running. If we ever ran out of Eco, the shield would drop then the Metal-Heads could easily attack and destroy our City. In short… we had a problem. "Thankfully, the City has enough Eco to last for months."

"I don't see how months could be a good thing…" Father said.

"Of coarse, months are not good, your Highness." Chycio said. "But we started scanning the surrounding area for a new source of Eco."

"One was found?"

"Yes." Chycio said. "This place, when we tested it, we found an enormous amount of Eco. We believe, that if we harvested this Eco, that Haven City would never have to worry about Eco again!" This statement was met with much excitement. Father didn't look too sure.

"If this is such an abundant source of Eco, why didn't we use it before?" he asked.

"A stupid superstition, Your Majesty." Chycio said.

"What superstition?" Father asked.

"The Legend of Gol and Maia, Sire." Chycio answered. Most people didn't have a reaction. But Father's eyes widened, Mother gasped, Uncle Daxter let out a loud cough, and Grandfather dropped his staff. Father regained himself.

"The Silos?" he asked.

"Yes, 'The Silos' That's what they are called in the Legend." Chycio said, and then he paused. "You are familiar with the Gol and Maia Legend, Your Highness?"

"Fairly." Father answered. "You are not to open those Silos!"

"Your Majesty! Surely you don't believe in this foolish, made-up Legend?" Chycio seemed outraged.

"Don't question me." Father said in his 'dangerous' tone. "Opening those Silos could unleash horrors beyond our deepest nightmares. You said yourself, we have several months worth of Eco. We will find an alternate source..."

Chycio looked like he was about to argue, but he stopped himself. He bowed and said the required response, "Thank you, Your Majesties." But I could tell he didn't mean it. He sat down.

"Now…" Father said slowly, "On to business…"

* * *

(Later)

After the meeting, I sat, wondering about this 'Gol and Maia Legend' and Father's reaction. I have never known him as a superstitious type and have never seen him blow off a plan based on some legend. That afternoon I went to the Royal Library to see if I could find this Legend. The Royal Librarian greeted me.

"Princess Saphira," she said, bowing deeply. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to find a legend. The Legend of Gol and Maia to be exact." I said.

"But that's such a dreadfully OLD legend, older than Haven City!" Nonetheless, she headed towards the back of the Library towards where she kept the really old books. She came back with a small volume. "Be careful with that, your Highness, that book is older than Haven City!"

I looked at the book. It was amazing to think I was holding a book that was older than Haven City. "Don't worry, I'll be careful with it." I promised as I headed back up to my large room. I shut the door, and sat at the desk. I looked though the book and found the Gol and Maia Legend. I brought the book closer to my face and read:

"A long time ago, there lived a man by the name of Gol, and his sister, Maia. Gol always had an interest in Ecos, with Dark being the most fascinating. Ignoring the warning of the other Sages, Gol and his sister Maia began studying and experimenting with the Dark Eco.

It is not known if Gol and Maia were insane before or if they became insane due to the prolonged exposure to the Dark Eco, but the important thing is that they went insane. They joined forces with the Lurker army and began to work to open 'The Silos,' mythical buildings said to be the gateway to the vast stores of Dark Eco that are hidden underground. Using Precursor artifacts, they managed to construct a Precursor Robot, the one thing capable of opening the Silos and releasing the Dark Eco.

However, at the last moment, a hero known only as 'The Pure Light' risked his own life to stop the evil siblings. The hero did a great job of weakening the Robot, but he had no way to destroy it. It is said, however, that he got the help of the remaining Sages and managed to create a legendary substance known as 'Light Eco.' Once channeling this mythical substance, he easily destroyed the Robot. The intact head of the Robot, containing Gol and Maia, fell into the Dark Eco, the Silo doors shut, and they were doomed to be locked in forever.

Most people believe that Gol and Maia died in the Eco, but others believe that they lived. And more say that they are still down there, waiting for someone to foolishly open the Silos. If they were ever released, they would go after the person who imprisoned them, or his decedents. However, 'The Pure Light' disappeared not long after these events and soon before the Metal-Heads invaded our world. His whereabouts are currently unknown."

I looked up from the book. "Pretty cool legend." I said. "But that's all it is… a legend." I put the book down. "Everyone knows Light Eco doesn't exist."

* * *

**LES: I know what you are thinking: 'Damn it, LES! Not another 'Gol and Maia Returns' fic!" But this one is different from the others, and it's really good. I've done everything in my power to make it different from everyone else's. Please R&R. No flames please. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. Remember, if I keep making a mistake, tell me about it, and I'll fix it… unless I have a good reason for it. Oh, I just want to saw… just found this out. Guess who plays 'Tip' the cowardly penguin from 'The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'? ::waits:: It's Max Casella!!!!! You know, the guy who plays Daxter!!!!! Tip even acts like Daxter to a certain extent. Max actually SINGS in the movie. Imagine Dax SINGING!! HAHAHA!!! Okay, that was an insanely long A/N. I'll update soon. Promise.**


	4. The Return and the Sickness

**Chapter IV: The Return and the Sickness**

**LES: ::opens mouth to speak::**

**Fans: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**LES: Okay, okay, jeez!

* * *

**

(The Silos, north of Haven City)

Little did the Royal family know, Chycio was not ready to give in… let's face it. He is a stubborn bastard. Chycio and about a hundred FL (Freedom League) Guards had gathered near the Silos. Chycio and some of his most trusted captains were on the top of the Silos.

"Place the Plasmite Bombs here, here, and here." Chycio said, pointing out the places to his techies. They rushed to place the powerful Plasmite Bombs in place.

"I thought King Jak Mar told us not to open the Silos." Chycio's most trusted captain commented as he watched the bombs being put in place.

"In all my years, I have learned one thing, and it is this: Sometimes, for the greater good, you must go against orders." Chycio said, "It's a pity, though. The good King seemed like such a rational man, not one to be fooled by stupid little fairytales. Someday, when I've given this City an endless supply of Eco, the King will thank me. Maybe he'll even make me one of his closest advisors!" Chycio momentarily slipped into a daydream of the King, personally thanking him for revealing the Legend as false and offering him a place as his closest advisor, which he would 'reluctantly' accept.

"The Plasmite Bombs are set, sir." One techie called over towards Chycio, pulling him out of his daydream.

"Everyone retreat to a safe distance!" Chycio ordered. Everyone got into transports and flew a safe distance away from the Silos. Chycio sat in the front seat of a Freedom League Cruiser hovering a hundred feet above the top of the Silo, which was quite a ways up.

"But sir," His captain, who was driving said, "I thought that only a Precursor Robot could open the Silos."

Chycio laughed at his partner's idiocy. "Back when the Legend was written, they didn't have Plasmite Bombs." Chycio melodramatically pressed 'The Button.' Immediately, the Plasmite bombs started exploding, one right after the other, several shockwaves rolled over the small craft. Once the shockwaves stopped they went in for a closer look. Chycio jumped out of the cruiser as soon as it landed. He found that the Plasmite bombs had blown a large hole in the top of the Silos, revealing an untold amount of Eco. Several of the Guards held their breath, and waited for anything to happen.

For several seconds nothing did happen, and Chycio began to celebrate. "You see, Gol and Maia are just legends after all!" Fate can be cruel sometimes and Chycio spoke too soon. Dark Eco exploded out of the top of the Silos, Chycio managed to use his cruiser as a shield, so he didn't die. However, he watched as his comrades twisted horribly before exploding. The Dark Eco didn't kill him, however, he was badly hurt due to the exposure. If he didn't get back to Haven City soon, he would die.

However, this would never be. For two figures rose out of the Dark Eco… but… they couldn't be… Elvin! They looked as if they had once been elves. They carried themselves like animals, with long snouts, fangs, talon-like claws, deep, pitch-black eyes, and, most horrifying of all, a long tail. Their skin was as pale as death, and there hair was as white as white could be.

"My God!" Chycio coughed up blood. "It can't be…"

The male creature, Gol, stepped forward and lifted Chycio clear off the ground. The Dark Eco covering Gol's skin assaulted the already broken body. "So, you are the fool who has freed us?" Gol laughed in an echoic, demonic voice. "I suppose 'Thanks' are in order." Gol ignored Chycio's pleas to let him go.

"Tell us where we can find one called 'Jak!" The female, Maia, ordered in the same echoic, demonic voice.

Chycio choked on more blood, but he managed to get out three words, "King… Haven… City…" Then the Dark Eco of Gol's body reached his heart, the Dark Eco caused his heart to explode, killing him instantly.

"Utterly worthless." Gol spat as he dropped Chycio's lifeless body.

"Not totally worthless, my dear brother." Maia said. "Now, we will go find this 'Haven City' and get our revenge on that little brat who dared to imprison us in there!"

"You are right, sister." Gol nodded in agreement. "We've waited years for this, and now, we will finally kill Jak!"

The Dark siblings teleported in a flash of Dark Eco.

* * *

(Saphira's POV)

I stood on the top of the Palace Rooftop, thinking, looking down at the City. One day I would rule this City myself. Absorbed in my own thoughts, I never noticed that Father was standing behind me. "Hey." He said to make his presence known. I spun around, and calmed down when I saw who it was. He stood next to me, and joined me in looking down at the City.

"What about your meeting?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. "There's a meeting today, isn't there?"

He smiled, a true smile. "Being King has its perks. I just told them I wasn't coming. They can't decide anything without me, so I'm not worried."

"What's it like?" I asked. "Being ruler of Haven City?"

Father sighed as he thought for an answer, "At first, it was strange, but soon… I felt like I was meant to be King. I guess when Fate wants you to do something, there's no escaping it." Father once again looked at the City below. "Nice view." He said quietly. "I remember the first time I saw this view… of coarse, I didn't have much time for sight-seeing…" Suddenly he stopped, his gaze drifted higher, looking over the City walls, to the north.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Something's wrong!" he gasped, mainly to himself, "Dark Eco!"

"Dark Eco?" I asked, looking to the north to see what Father was seeing, I couldn't see it.

"Oh Precursors above! The Silos!" Father gasped, he turned around and ran down the stairs towards the Throne Room, I followed him as fast as I could in a dress. Father made it to the Throne Room first and he half walked, half ran up to Mother. "Keira," he said, stopping in front of her. "We've got a problem."

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Silos…" Father began, but he never finished his sentence. There was a huge flash of Dark Eco. And Father threw himself between the Dark Eco and me and Mother. Strangely, the Dark Eco didn't seem to faze him as it rolled over him in great waves. The Dark Eco cleared and revealed to elf-like beasts. Their black eyes glittered with malice, and Dark Eco dripped from their pale skins. Long, taloned claws tipped their fingers, fangs curled over their bottom lips. Long tails swished from side-to-side in what I guessed was anger.

Father suddenly stepped towards the two creatures. "Gol… Maia… long time, no see."

The two beasts turned their malicious black eyes on Father. "Jak!" the male one said in a demonic voice. "No longer the quiet brat we knew, huh? By the way, we've heard the news. King, huh? Congratulations!"

The female looked past Father, right at Mother. "Keira?" she gasped in surprise, "The Green Sage's daughter? I never thought you'd sink so low as to marry HIM!" She said in the same echoic voice, eyeing the beautiful wedding ring on Mother's finger. The female then turned her eyes on me, I shivered under the gaze of those eyes. She eyed my hair, "And a daughter!" she gasped.

"Well, well, well, Jak," The male said, "The years have been good to you. What has it been? Five… Six hundred years?"

"For five hundred years, Gol and Maia, you've been in those Silos…" Father paused. "And other then the physical change, you haven't changed a bit." Father answered.

At this point, I was totally confused. Gol? Maia? The same Gol and Maia from the legend? And Father spoke to them as if they were old enemies.

"You don't seem to have fixed your Robot." Father said. "I beat you once, I'll beat you again just as easily."

"You don't seem to have a steady supply of Light Eco this time, nor do you have all the Sages to help you make it." Gol said, "Without the Sages, you have no hope of getting more!" Now I was really confused. My Father had beat them once? With Light Eco? Was my father, in fact, 'The Pure Light?' But, if that is true, then Father must be older than Haven City!

"I don't need Light Eco." Father countered. "I have every single Freedom League Guard in this City at my call, and I have not lost my own combat skills."

"Your 'combat skills' are meaningless, Jak!" Gol said. "Five hundred years in the Dark Eco has given us control over it that even the Precursors couldn't dream of!" With that, Gol sent a Dark Eco blast right at Father!

"Father!" I screamed.

"Jak!" Mother screamed.

Father stood there and allowed the blast to hit him full on in the chest. "AUGHH!" He screamed, but he did not get killed instantly as anyone else would, instead, I watched as my father began to transform before my very eyes!

* * *

(A/N: We all know very well that Jak is transforming into 'Dark Jak.' But Saphira doesn't know about her father's alter eco ego. Haha.)

* * *

As I watched, horns grew out of his forehead. All of the color drained from his skin. The pupils of his eyes expanded until there was no more trace of color. His fingernails grew out into black talons. Dark Eco flowed over his body. The resemblance between him and Gol and Maia was uncanny. However, the beast that was my father managed to retain an elf-like appearance.

Gol and Maia burst out laughing, almost falling to the ground in mirth. "So." Maia laughed, "You finally see the beauty of Dark Eco!"

"There is no beauty in Dark Eco." Father growled in his own demonic voice.

"You are a disgrace to your name!" Gol spat. "The Pure Light,' indeed! I've never met anyone else with a Dark Rage boiling within them like yours!"

"We'd love to stay and catch up on each other's lives, but we decided we will get our revenge. But not before we destroy everything you hold dear." Gol said. "Starting with… this City."

"Then moving on to your… friends." Maia said, mainly talking to Daxter. Daxter hissed at them in a pure Ottsel fashion. Maia giggled.

"And, last and most painful… your family!" Gol laughed. I tried to hide myself behind Mother, but my feet refused to work as Gol stared at us.

"Then, when you've lost everything you love…" Gol paused, "We'll put you out of your misery." Gol paused. "We'll attack in a week, be ready!" Gol and Maia disappeared in another flash of Dark Eco.

No one dared to approach Father, even Mother kept her distance. Slowly, Father began to change back into himself.

"Father…" I whispered, horrified. He looked up at me, I could see the apology in his eyes. He opened his mouth, probably to voice his apology, but it never came. Suddenly, his legs buckled, as if unable to support himself, and landed on the ground on all fours. He heaved and threw up all over the floor.

"Jak!" Mother rushed forward and grabbed him right before his arms gave away and he fell in his own mess. Several other people rushed up to help their King. They rushed him to his room. They put him on the bed and he was very pale… almost like… he looked back in the Throne Room. Black eyes glared at everyone maliciously and talon-like claws tore at the comforter. As soon as it happened, he returned back to normal. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Mother asked my Grandfather.

Grandfather gave my ailing Father a quick look. "It's the Dark Eco." He sighed. "I've heard about this happening to the other Dark Warriors. Their bodies withstood the Eco for sometime, but eventually, it destroys them. I had hoped that the Precursor's gift of Light would stop this from happening." He leaned over Father, who had stopped his violent thrashings and was shivering. "Jak! Listen to me!" he ordered, Father looked up at him weakly. "How long has it been since you 'vented'?"

"Three years." Father answered. Suddenly, he retched again, but nothing came up.

"Great tree limbs!" Grandfather swore, "No wonder! If you had vented regularly like I told you, this might not have happened! Keeping Dark Eco in your body for so long, then using it!"

"What's going on?" I demanded suddenly.

"Oh honey," Mother said, finally taking notice that I had followed them. "We never told you for your own good…"

"Didn't tell me what?" I demanded, "What's going on?"

Father, who had been listening quietly, touched Mother's arm. She turned towards him. He almost seemed ok, beside the fact that he had puked all over the floor of the Throne Room and he was just touched by Dark Eco. "Just tell her." He said. "She knows anyway."

"Honey," Mother turned towards me. "Your father was the one who defeated Gol and Maia five hundred years ago…"

"But, that's impossible! You'd be over five hundred years old!" I said.

"Time traveling." Mother said simply. I was about to ask about the time traveling when Uncle Daxter stopped me.

"Don't ask." He said. "The more you think about it, the more it hurts the head. I don't even understand most of it… and I was there!"

"Once your father arrived in the City, he was put in prison… in the 'Dark Warrior Program.' What you saw today was the effect of Dark Eco experimentation."

"Torture." Father gasped, as if he were correcting Mother.

I remembered, all those years ago when I heard Father talk about the other experiments. 'Most died horribly painful deaths…' Then I heard Grandfather and what he said just a little while ago. 'This is what happened to the other Dark Warriors…'

"Father…" I whispered. I turned to face the other people. "Is he… going to die?" Everyone went silent and looked at each other.

"We honestly don't know…" Grandfather said. "There may be one hope, however…"

"Light Eco!" Mother gasped.

"But, Light Eco doesn't exist…" I said, but I paused, "Does it?"

"Yes, it does." Father laughed weakly. "I used it myself to destroy Gol and Maia's Robot long ago. I'll… never forget the feeling…"

"Light Eco might counterbalance the Dark Eco in Jak's body." Grandfather said.

"I have to take care of Gol and Maia!" Father said, trying to get up, but he lacked the strength and the will power.

"Jak, be reasonable… you can't even sit up… let alone fight Gol and Maia!" Mother said.

"Damn Dark Eco!" Father spat. "This is not the first time I've had trouble with it!"

"How are we going to find the Light Eco?" Mother asked. "Gol and Maia are right. Without the other Sages, we have no hope of creating more!"

"What are we going to do about Gol and Maia?" Uncle Daxter demanded.

"We can't take care of Gol and Maia until Jak's better!" Mother argued. "We need to get to the Light Eco first, then we can worry about Gol and Maia!"

"If we don't take care of Gol and Maia, we won't live long enough to find the Light Eco for Jak." Uncle Daxter said. "Don't get me wrong… Jak's my best friend in the whole world… even if he is the King. But we've got to take care of Gol and Maia first!"

"Personally," Grandfather said, "I think we should find the Light Eco. Jak's the only one who stands a chance again Gol and Maia in their new Dark Eco enhanced state."

"How are we going to make the Light Eco, Daddy?" Mother asked. "Without the other three Sages, it's impossible!"

"It's not impossible." Grandfather said quietly, "It's risky, dangerous, and there's a chance it won't work. But it's not impossible."

"We will need solid Eco crystals, one for each of the main colors: Green, Blue, Yellow, and Red, a vat of Dark Eco, and most importantly, a Channeler… and a talented one at that."

"Jak's the best Channeler we know!" Uncle Daxter said, but Grandfather shook his head.

"Making Jak channel more Eco is the worst possible thing we can do to him. The Dark Eco in his system is overloading his body… and to put more Eco in… that would just make it worse. No, he needs someone else to do the actual channeling."

"Well, then, we're back where we started!" Uncle Daxter said, "Jak's sick! Gol and Maia's gonna attack the City in a week! And, worst of all, we have no plan!"

"There is a possible substitute Channeler… right here in this very room." Grandfather said, everyone in the room looked at each other, wondering who it was. "Saphira." Grandfather said. Everyone stared at me, I was just as surprised.

"Me?" I asked.

"Why not? Your family has an impressive history of Eco use!" Grandfather said, "On your mother's side, me, the Sage of Green Eco. And on your father's side… well, Mar's line has always had a talent for Eco. And your father is one of the best Eco Channelers I've ever met. He's the only living person to have Channeled Light Eco, and he's the only survivor of the 'Dark Warrior Program!"

"Not for much longer, though." Father said. He flinched in pain. "It feels like something is eating away at my internal organs."

"It is." Grandfather said. "The Dark Eco is destroying your internal organs. It starts with the least important ones, so you'll live… for a while."

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"You have to Channel all five Ecos at once." Grandfather answered.

"But that's impossible!" Mother said. "Even with all his Eco-poweress, Jak never managed to Channel more than one type of Eco at once!"

* * *

(A/N: In TPL, if you channeled one type of Eco, but you touched another type of Eco, you would stop channeling one and change to the other.)

* * *

"Wait! You said 'five Ecos!" Uncle Daxter said, counting the Ecos off on his fingers. "Green, Blue, Yellow, Red… What's the fifth one?"

"That's what the vat of Dark Eco is for!" Grandfather said. "What most people don't know is that Dark Eco is essential in the formation of Light Eco for some unknown reason. Last time, the newly formed Light Eco just needed to be near the Dark Eco, in the Silos. But this time, you will need to channel the four main types of Eco, then you will need to… stick your hand in the Dark Eco."

Mother, there was no other word for it, freaked. "No!" She practically screamed… I had never heard her scream like that. "I don't care how much she may look or act like Jak, she is not Jak! She can't handle Dark Eco! It took Jak two years of torturous experiments to handle it! Now you're going to send my daughter off on an adventure to find Light Eco? It was bad enough when Jak had to go on adventures, but I'm not sending my own daughter!"

"You forget, beloved." Father said, grimacing in his pain, "She's my daughter too. If anyone can do it, it's our daughter."

"But…" Mother desperately searched for an excuse. "She's never been far away from home, let alone outside the City walls! There're Metal-Heads, Wasteland creatures, Desert, and now Gol and Maia! She'll never make it! We'll send an army!"

"You can send 100 million elite Guards on this quest, but you will fail." Grandfather said calmly. "All is lost without a Channeler." He paused. "It's funny, here we are arguing about Saphira going off on a quest, and I don't hear her saying a single word!" Everyone looked at me.

"You don't have to go, sweetheart." Mother said. "We'll find someone else."

I thought about this. "Maybe, deep down, I've always wanted to go on an adventure… but I feel like I should go." I looked at Mother, her face showed her sorrow. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I'm going."

Mother looked ready to cry. "It's your decision, I guess."

"What do I have to do?" I asked once again. "How do I find the Eco crystals?"

* * *

**LES: Extra special long chapter. How'd you like it. Oh, a quick warning. From here on out, any scene with Jak is going to have… descriptions of his stage in his Eco Poisoning sickness. And, believe me, it gets pretty disgusting! R&R please. No flames as usual. Constructive criticism is most welcome! I promise I'll update soon!**


	5. The Legend of the Lost Eco City

**Chapter V: The Legend of the Lost Eco City**

**LES: The good thing about being a FanFiction writer is that you can add new elements to already great stories. Here is one such element. I've toyed around with the idea of other cities other than Haven or Spargus. So now, along side Haven and Spargus, I added my own City!

* * *

**

You'll need to find all the types of Eco." Grandfather said. "Dark Eco will be the easiest, we can just take a small amount from the City's supply. However, the Eco crystals will be much more difficult. They don't exist in the wild anymore; they've all been mined or destroyed." Grandfather paused. "However, there might be one place on the planet that still possesses a collection of Eco crystals."

"Where?" Mother asked.

"There is a legend…" Grandfather began.

"Not more legends!" I said.

Grandfather continued, "That tells of a City, out in the Wasteland. It is said to be called 'Yuajkuih' which I believe translates to 'Precursa' from the ancient language. These people have lived out in the desert for centuries. Many have gone out to find them, but none have returned."

"What's this 'City' like?" I asked.

"As you know, there are two known major Kingdoms on this planet. Haven Kingdom, the smaller that is famous for its technology. And the other Kingdom, Spargus, the larger because it controls the Wasteland, values strength and survival above all else." Grandfather said. "The people of Spargus are legendary warriors, there are no stronger elves on the planet."

"I came from Spargus, cherry." Another man named Sig who was a friend of the family said. He just loved to call people things like 'cherry' or 'chill pepper.'

"Yes, however, Precursa is not a physically strong nation, nor is it technologically advanced." Grandfather said.

"Then how could they survive out in the desert?" Uncle Daxter asked. "I heard it gets so hot it could melt Precursor metal! Not to mention the sandstorms that will tear the flesh from your bones!"

"They survive the same way Spargus does, I guess." Grandfather said. "Their high walls would protect them. These people are probably the last people on the planet that are 'Eco Extremists.' They worship the Precursors according to the ancient ways. If anyone had those crystals, it would be them."

"No problem them," Uncle Daxter said. "We just find this place and ask to borrow their goods!"

"It won't be that simple." Grandfather sighed. "They won't be so willing to part with the crystals. And there's the part of finding the city itself. Eco poisoning can kill anywhere from two days to two weeks. However, with the Precursor's gift, I'm sure Jak has at least a month. However, the odds of finding a city that's been hiding for centuries in the next month is unlikely.

"Spargus." Governess Ashelin said suddenly, "They are the power of the Wasteland desert. If something were out there, they'd know."

"Then it's settled." Father said. "Saphira will go and find Precursa by going to the Spargains. And, in the meantime, we will stay here and do our best to defend against Gol and Maia."

"I still don't like the idea of Saphira going out there by herself." Mother said.

"Then she won't." Father said. "Dax… You've been with me though thick and thin. Please go with my daughter and keep her safe."

"More adventures?" Uncle Daxter complained. "Will it ever end?" Uncle Daxter paused as he thought this over. "Fine, I'll go… for you guys. Seems like you always depend on me."

"Saphira, I have two gifts for you on your journey." Father said. He held out a hand and I accepted the thing, it was a Seal of Mar. "The Spargains have always respected Mar and his line. As long as you wear it, they won't hurt you. It will also help you remember that you are descended from a great line of warriors and heroes, there is nothing you can't do."

"What if I don't make it?" I asked. "If you die, I can't bring you back." I said, tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"I have faced the unknown more times than I can count." Father said. "And I have spat on death several times. I can face death with courage."

"But I'm afraid." I said.

"Its alright to be afraid." Father said. "Real courage is not the absence of fear, but knowing your fear and conquering it. Besides…" Father grinned in a lucid sort of way. "You'll find that Dax is coward enough for the both of you."

"Hey!" Uncle Daxter protested.

"I'll arrange for a transport to take you to Spargus." Torn began, but Uncle Daxter stopped him.

"Wait!" Uncle Daxter said. "Jak, what's your other gift?" Uncle Daxter paused and asked under his breath, "It had better be a miracle."

"Not quite." Father said. "Keira, get it, please." Mother turned and left the room to get whatever Father had requested. When she reentered the room, she held what I recognized as a 'Morph-Gun.' Almost obsolete by now, but it was still a good, versatile firearm. The Gun showed a lot of wear and tear, but it was still in good working order.

"That gun," Father began, "Got me out of some pretty bad scrapes. I even used that very gun to destroy the Metal-Head Leader years ago. It will help you as it helped me."

"I have something to give you also." Mother said. She handed me a Jet-Board, "I built that for your father back in the days when I was a mechanic. It came in handy several times, you might find a use for it." Mother smiled, "I hope you inherited more from your father than hair color."

"Sig, you said you came from Spargus?" Torn asked, Sig nodded. "Then you should go with us. You can show us where this City is and maybe even arrange a kind welcome…"

"Doubt it." Sig said, "Spargains don't trust right away as a rule. But, I'll do my best."

"Good," Governess Ashelin said, "You'll leave tonight."

_Tonight?_ I thought to myself, "Can't I say good-bye? I might never see my father again!" I pleaded.

"Come on, we'll be back long before Jak even gets close to dying!" Uncle Daxter said.

"Don't worry, you'll come back, make me better, than I'll destroy Gol and Maia… again." Father said.

"Uh… she needs shoulder armor!" Uncle Daxter said. "Otherwise, I can't balance."

"Just shoulder armor?" Mother asked. "Why don't we give her a full set of armor?"

"We don't have female armor." Torn said simply. "However, shoulder armor will work." Torn sent for some shoulder armor out of the armory, and had me fitted. I felt lopsided with the weight and nearly lost my balance when Uncle Daxter tried it out.

"You'll get used to the weight." Father assured me. "Soon, you'll become so used to it, that you'll miss the weight when it's gone. His mouth, on the other hand…"

"Are you sure you're sick, Jak, cause you obviously feel well enough to be sarcastic." Uncle Daxter huffed.

* * *

(That night, Haven City Main Gate)

That night, the entire Royal Family and friends had gathered at the Main Gates of Haven City. Even Father had been carried out of the Palace. Of coarse, he was kept out of public view; if people knew their King was dying in this hard time, there'd be panic in the streets.

Torn, Sig, Uncle Daxter, and I were about to board the waiting transport. But I stayed behind and listened to my father's parting words.

"Remember," he said, "All of Haven City goes with you."

"Stay alive!" I begged him.

"Don't worry." Father said, "Cheating death is what I do best. Go!" he said. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return!"

I turned and boarded the zoomer. "Is that you, your Highness?" Sig asked. "You look like a completely different person!" It was true. I wasn't wearing the long dresses I had worn all my life. Instead, I was wearing normal pants and a shirt. "I can't even tell if it's you!" Sig finished.

"Of coarse it's her." Torn said, irritably, "Not many people with green/blonde hair. Are you ready to go, your Majesty?"

"Do we really have to use titles?" I asked.

"Yes, you'll be better respected in Spargus if they knew you are Royalty." Sig said.

I got into the back of the zoomer. It was a Royal zoomer, which meant that comfort was above speed. It would be a slow, but comfortable ride across the Wasteland Desert.

* * *

(Spargus City Desert Control Room, Author's POV)

Most in Spargus considered manning the Desert Control room to be the most boring job in the City. But somebody had to do it, sitting there, staring at green radar screens all day. Today proved to be an especially boring day, there were no storms due, so that meant no new artifact sightings. No Metal-Heads, seeing as how the Haveners drove them off along time ago. There didn't seem to be any Marauder activity. The man who was currently stuck at the radar screens just knew the screens were going to brainwash him someday. He had been there for more than five hours and not so much as a Metal-Head Stinger!

His boss walked in, "Anything?" he asked.

"Nothing." The man said, tapping the monitor, a slight disturbance ran across the screen. "The desert's as empty as a Metal-Head's brain!"

"Well, tell me if you see anything." The boss walked out.

"Like that'll ever happen." The control operator said under his breath. He leaned back in the chair to do some more staring, but something caught his eye and he leaned forward. "Ah, sir?" he called.

"What?" The boss yelled from the other room.

"I think we've got something!" The control operator pointed at a small dot moving across the screen. "It's headed straight towards Spargus!"

"Marauder?" The boss ran into the room.

"Negative." The control operator pulled up a visual from one of the many cameras they had hidden in the desert. "Zoomer… Blue armor… That's a Haven vehicle." He froze the picture and pointed to a small symbol, which happened to be Mar's Seal, on the side. "What's that?" he asked.

"That is the Seal of Mar." the boss said. "Well, you know the procedure with Haven or Precursa vehicles. Hail them and ask them what they are doing in our desert!"

* * *

(Somewhere in the Wasteland)

"It's been awhile." I said, looking out the small window. I saw nothing but sand, rocks, cactus, and more sand. "Shouldn't we see something by now?"

"You can." Sig said, pointing out the small window. The thing he was pointing at seemed to be a fire… burning a hundred feet in the air.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That is the beacon on top of the Spargus Palace." Sig explained. "It's usually for their warriors in sandstorms. I get very hard to see, you see, but they see the fire and follow it. It shows them the way, now it's showing us the way."

"That sounds so cool!" Uncle Daxter said. "It's showing us the way." He quoted Sig.

"We're getting a transmission from the City!" Torn announced.

"Haven vehicle!" the voice said over the speakers. "You are flying in Spargain desert. Tell us your purpose in our desert or you will be shot down. Repeat: Will be shot down."

"Very friendly, aren't they?" I commented dryly.

"Don't shot, Spargus." Torn said. "I am Torn Raefel,"

* * *

(A/N: Torn's last name is pronounced like 'Rifle.' Cool, huh?)

* * *

"I am the Commander of Haven's Freedom League Guards. We are here to talk to your King."

"That's no reason for us to not shot you down, Commander Raefel." The man said.

"How about this then: the King's closest advisor and person friend is aboard." Torn said, "Not to mention, Princess Saphira, King Jak's only daughter and heir to the Throne of Haven City." Torn let these words sink in. "So if you shot us down, the King would be very angry… not to mention the entire population of Haven City, it could start a war."

There was a very long silence. "Well, why didn't you say so? Pull out to the front gate of Spargus and land your vehicle. There will be an escort there to take you to the Palace. Beware of the Marauders, don't attempt to fight them. We won't shot you down, but they will."

"We'll be careful." Torn assured the man as he turned off the intercom.

"Marauders?" I asked.

"Evil men." Sig said, then he corrected himself, "Well, not really men, they are more like animals. They seem to exist just to make Spargus' life a living hell."

"We should be there in an hour." Torn said. "You should at least wear your crown, you Highness."

"Torn!" I said, purposely leaving out the 'Commander' part. "It's just us. I lived the first seven years of my life just being Saphira! I miss being 'Saphira!' Now I've turned into 'Your Highness!"

"Put your crown on, _Your Highness_." I could swear he emphasized the 'Your Highness' part.

"I hate you." I said.

"Oh, watch out, Tornie." Uncle Daxter said. "You just made an enemy of the future Queen of Haven City!"

"I made Jak my enemy since the first time I met him, and look at me now." Commander Torn said.

"Yeah, driving to our death at the hands of the Spargains. Jak's in Haven City dying, and Gol and Maia, the winners of the 'Craziest People in History' award are currently rampaging out there somewhere. And everything is perfect! A bed of roses! Fine and dandy!" Uncle Daxter ranted.

* * *

**LES: I love that last line. That is the pure essence of Daxter. I just love it.**


	6. Spargus

**Chapter VI: Spargus**

**LES: Jak 3 friendly… except that Damas isn't the ruler. Someone else is.

* * *

**

"Approaching Spargus' front gate." Torn said. "I'm setting her down."

I had long since given up and put on the stupid crown. The vehicle set down with a slight bump. Torn pushed several buttons and the door opened. "You're Highness, we need to hurry. The Spargains say that the Marauders could be attracted by the commotion."

I got out of the transport, and a couple dozen men were standing there. Most didn't seem to know what to do in the presence of Royalty. Most bowed, some just nodded their heads politely, and some just stood there. "We should get inside, Saphira Mar." One of the men said. I stared at him. It had been so long since someone called me 'Saphira Mar' that I almost didn't know what to do. No one I knew dared to call me by my name, in case I liked my title.

"Why did you call me 'Saphira Mar?" I asked.

"You're used to people saying 'Your Highness,' aren't you?" He asked. He looked at least five or six years older than me. "Well, we are equals, you see. I am Hector, Crown Prince of Spargus. Royalty need not address each other as 'Your Highness' and 'Your Majesty' all the time." Hector paused. "We really should get inside. The Marauders."

"Oh, yes." I said, following Hector and the other men into the gate, which led to another room, which seemed to be a garage. However, instead of zoomers, there were WHEELED vehicles!

"Amazing!" I said, examining one. I had never seen a wheeled vehicle, though I have heard of them. Instead of hovering in the air like our zoomers, they ran along the ground on the 'wheels.' Mother, who was a mechanic before she married Father, would probably kill to be able to see these.

"We use those to make runs into the deep desert." Hector said. "They're not as technologically advanced as your zoomers, but you'd be hard put to find tougher little vehicles on the planet." Hector led the way though the lock at the other side of the room. "This door leads to Spargus City." Hector explained as the door opened. "Welcome to Spargus." I noticed several differences between Spargus and Haven right away. First, it was a lot dustier and rural than Haven City. And everyone, even the women, carried weapons. This was defiantly a warrior's city. "We'll use some Leaper Lizards to get to the Palace."

"What are Leaper Lizards?" I asked, but my question was answered for me. Leaper Lizards were lizards with stubby little wings for arms. Each one was about as tall as a person and came in any different colors, green, blue, brown, and gray. Someone helped me onto a green Leaper Lizard and then we were off on a five-minute ride though the City to the Palace. Finally, we came to a door that had a strange symbol on it, the Seal of Spargus, I figured.

"Who is the King?" Sig asked.

"Sig?" One of the men asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Haven City!"

"Making sure the young Princess stays safe." I heard Sig answer. "Personal favor to her father."

"You have made quite a life for yourself in Haven, personal friend to the King!" The man paused. "As to the King… his name is Falkor. (A/N: Anyone who's seen 'The Neverending Story' out there?)

"Falkor?" Sig asked. "He wasn't royalty when I left."

"You're right." The man said, "But the last King died without an heir, so Falkor took over. But, royalty or not, he is a great King and an able ruler."

The doors opened and everyone walked in, and stepped onto a sort of primitive lift. As soon as we stepped on it, it started to move upwards into the Throne Room. The first thing I noticed was the wetness, there was water everywhere. Then I figured that, in the desert, water was as valuable as Eco. So to show that you had this much water, just showed how much power King Falkor possessed.

King Falkor, seated on his Throne, was an imposing figure. Like most of the men in Spargus, he was very tall and held himself with a warrior's easy grace. He wore armor and carried a huge staff, a simple, yet elegant, crown sat on his brow.

"Ah, the young Princess of Haven City." King Falkor spoke with a rusty voice that held the sort of power only a King could possess. "Descendent of City Founders and heroes." Falkor paused. "But… I've never heard of a Princess coming in a King's 'stead. Don't tell me your father is the one coward in a magnificent line of heroes!"

"My father is no coward." I said. "He was the Savior of Haven City and single-handedly destroyed the Metal-Head Leader before he was King years ago. He is not here himself because he is dying."

"Dying?" Falkor asked. "Surely he is not old enough to face death!"

"He is dying of Eco Poisoning." I said.

Falkor hung his head. "I am sorry to hear this. The royal family of Spargus has always respected Mar's line. But, why have you come to me?"

"It is no secret that you know this desert better than anyone else in the world." I said. "We are seeking the Lost City of Precursa that is said to reside in the desert. They may have the means necessary to save my father."

"You are right to say that I know this desert better than anybody else." Falkor stood up. "But, I'm sorry to say that I do not know the location of Precursa." I opened my mouth to argue, but Falkor stopped me. "However, occasionally we do get a group of traders that only speak Ancient Precursorian, one of the identifying features of a Precursian. It is possible that these people may be from Precursa."

"Couldn't you just follow them?" I asked.

"We tried." Falkor said. "But they disappear off of the radar not too far away from the City. I sent my warriors after them one day, but they never returned. You might be able to get a ride from them, but don't count on it."

"When are they next due?" I asked. "We have a month… maybe…"

"They usually come once a month." Falkor said. "They are due within the next few days… but they have skipped months before."

"Is there no other way?" I asked.

"If I knew Precursa's location, I'd tell you." Falkor said.

Falkor seemed an honorable man, so I believed him. I turned back to Uncle Daxter, Torn, and Sig. "It's not much of a plan, but it's all we've got. We'll wait for these traders and see if they will give us a ride to Precursa."

"Princess, you can stay here in Spargus' Palace until we see what we can do about these traders." King Falkor said. "You are free to move around Spargus as you please. However, I'm sure you'll understand, don't go into the Wasteland. It's too dangerous, even at the best of times that I only allow my best warriors out there. Even Mar himself couldn't last long periods of time out there… so it is recorded. If the sandstorms and the heat don't get you, the Metal-Heads and the Marauders will."

"I have no desire to kill myself before helping my father." I said. "I'll stay in Spargus."

"Good, I'll have Hector show you were you'll be staying." Falkor said. "Oh, Hector?"

"Yes, Father?" Hector asked.

"Have you seen your brother? He's up and run off again." Falkor said.

"No. But the Sand Shark is missing." Hector said. "Perhaps he's going on an extended vacation into the Wasteland?"

"Foolish boy is going to get himself killed one of these days." Falkor snorted. "It's a wonder he's not dead, seeing how much time he spends out there." Falkor sighed. "Okay, I dismiss you."

Hector, myself, and everyone bowed. "This way." He walked over to a section of wall, and opened it up to reveal a hidden door.

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"A younger one." Hector laughed. "Kiyu. He doesn't like being royal… so he escapes into the Wasteland."

"But, didn't your father just say that not even Mar could stay out there for long periods of time?" I asked. "How can your brother do it?"

"I don't know. Most people say he hides in a cave for a few days." Hector laughed. Suddenly, a woman ran down the hallway. She jumped into Hector's arms.

"You're back!" The woman cried.

"I've only been gone a few minutes!" Hector said.

"Anytime you go into the Wasteland, I worry." She said.

Hector turned back to us. "Oh, terribly sorry. This is my wife, Fara." Fara waved, very unusual behavior for a royal. "Fara, these people are from Haven City." He pointed out each person as he named them. "This is Princess Saphira Mar, Crown Princess of Haven City. This is Torn Rafael, Commander of the Freedom League Guards of Haven City. Daxter, Closest advisor and personal friend of King Jak Mar…"

"I'm more than a 'personal friend." Uncle Daxter spoke up. "I happen to be his BEST friend. We we're the best of buddies as children! And he's not so regal! I remember the time he ate a whole Yakkow pie on a bet! He was blowing chunks for an hour…"

"Okay!" I interrupted the 'He's-not-so-regal' story; I knew it only got worse from there. Beside, Hector and Fara looked surprised. "Ignore him." I said. "He's lost his mind, you know…" I twirled my finger around my temple in the universal sign of 'insane.'

"Hey!" Uncle Daxter said.

"And…" Hector tried to finish off the introductions. "This is Sig, who originally came from Spargus."

"Let us hope that these traders are willing to help us." I whispered to Uncle Daxter as everyone else talked. However, Torn overheard and he said.

"Your Highness, we'll stay until the traders come or don't come. That way, we can take you back to Haven City with us."

"I will not be going back with you if the traders don't come." I said. "If they don't come within a week, I'll go into the Wasteland myself!"

"But," Uncle Daxter began to protest. "You heard King Falkor! It's dangerous! Besides, you're a rookie with adventures!"

"But you aren't." I said. "You can teach me."

Daxter sighed, smoothing out the fur on his arm. "Well… I DID teach Jak everything he knows…" I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. "Okay, I'll do it… But I don't wanna go into the Wasteland… it's just too dangerous."

"Fair enough." I said, "The traders will be here. "I feel bad though… here we are… we're going to do nothing but sit and wait while Father's dying…"

"Don't worry." Uncle Daxter said. "I'm sure they've got EVERYTHING under control."

* * *

(Haven City, Palace)

"We don't have anything under control, Your Majesty!" One of the governors, not Ashelin, yelled at Keira outside the Palace infirmary. "First these myths come to life and threaten to destroy the City, and now this!" The governor motions to the ground behind him. A guard sat on the floor, rocking back and forth, he looked absolutely terrified.

Keira walked up to the guard and knelt down so that she was eye level with him. "Tell me, what did you see?" She asked kindly.

The Guard looked at her as though she terrified him. But then he took a deep breath and began. "I was sent to the Strip Mine to take care of a slight Metal-Head disturbance that was reported there." The Guard paused. "But… when I got there… thousands of Metal-Heads… thousands… They were gathered around two… things…"

"Were they…" Keira paused, fearing the worst, "Dark Eco creatures?"

The Guard nodded his head. "They were talking to the Metal-Heads. I think they are joining forces!" The Guard stopped, he just couldn't say anymore.

"You see the problem, don't you?" The governor asked. He was right, Keira did see the problem, but the governor explained it anyway. "Metal-Heads without a Leader are laughable. But, give them a couple powerful, determined Leaders and they will be a threat again! Our King NEEDS to organize our defenses!"

"My husband can't do that." Keira explained. "He's sick… he may be dying!"

"Dying?" The governor asked. "But, what about our defenses?" He asked like it was Jak's fault that he was dying of Eco Poisoning.

"Someone else can take care of it." Keira said.

"No you don't understand!" The governor yelled. "For more than ten years, we haven't needed someone else to know the defense system! Your husband knew EVERYTHING! And he did a damn good job, too! But, we don't have anyone with the necessary knowledge of the defense system! There aren't many people left that are familiar with war, for that matter…"

"Oh no…" Keira finally realized that Haven was screwed. Jak was the absolute ruler of Haven City! Without him, Haven was just like a chicken without a head! And Gol and Maia were ready to turn Chicken Haven into barbecue!"

"So, unless you happen to be a military genius, Your Majesty, I think the City's in serious trouble." The governor walked away. Keira sighed, but she couldn't help but agree. She turned around and walked into the hospital room where Jak lay. Jak's sickness seemed to go on and off. One moment, he'd be fine… then the next, he'd be crying out in obvious pain.

Now, he was in his 'normal' phase. "Jak, we have a problem." Keira said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Any word from Saphira?" Jak asked, ignoring her statement.

"No, they are out of regular communication range." Keira said. "Jak, Gol and Maia seem to have formed an alliance with the Metal-Heads. They have an army, tens of thousands of Metal-Heads! Jak, with you in this condition, we haven't a hope of winning!"

"What are you talking about?" Jak asked angrily. "I can do anything I…" Jak suddenly trailed off and curled up as another wave of pain assaulted him, it felt like some beast was trying to tear its way out of his body. (A/N: 'Alien.') "AUGHH!" He cried in pain.

"Jak!" Keira cried, reaching out to him. In the middle of his pain attack, Jak put up his hand in the signal for 'stop.' Keira waited until the pain went away and Jak slipped back into his 'normal' phase.

"It won't stop!" Jak growled angrily. "This is worse than the wounds I got on my adventures! At least Green Eco could take the pain away! Now, if I tried to Channel Green Eco, I'd probably kill myself! It feels like an angry Metal-Head is rampaging on my insides!"

"Don't worry, Jak." Keira said, taking his sweaty hand in hers. "Saphira will be back with the Light Eco soon."

* * *

**LES: I think you can see now that I've been taking measures to screw the City ever since the beginning of the story. Making Jak the absolute ruler, the time of peace, and everything else has been put in to make Haven City sitting ducks! I am so cruel!**

**Jak: I didn't think you had it in you to put me though pain like that.**

**LES: It gets worse… but you are a big, tough Kingie, you should be able to handle it!**

**Jak: By the way… just how old did you make me?**

**LES: Uh… let's see… (mumbles) 19 when you defeated the Metal-Head Leader… plus two years… plus 19 years… Forty years old!**

**Jak: WTF? I'm OLD!**

**LES: Ladies and Gentlemen, Jak just had his mid-life crisis. But, I just couldn't have him be 19 with a 19-year-old daughter… that's just not right!**

**Jak: (Sobs)**

**LES: Poor Jak… Please review to get Jak out of his mid-life crisis!**


	7. Velkan and the Wasteland

**Chapter VII: Velkan and the Wasteland**

**LES: Adding some more characters in this chapter.

* * *

**

The next day was spent entirely with Uncle Daxter trying to teach me how to fight. I had quickly mastered all of the functions of the Morph-Gun. Hand-to-hand moves, however, were proving to be much more difficult for me to master.

"No, no, no!" Uncle Daxter yelled as I made my hand into a fist. "Why are you putting your thumb on the inside? Your thumb goes like this!" He showed me with his own hand, he pointed out the fact that it goes on the outside of your fist. "If you put your thumb on the inside when you punch, you'll do nothing except break your thumb!"

I tried again, this time, I had my thumb in the right place, but when I punched, I missed the target completely. "Opps." I said.

Uncle Daxter sighed. "Well, at least you are good with the Morph-Gun." He said. "Now, all you have to do is make sure you don't get yourself in any hand-to-hand combat situations."

"Was Father more 'close combat' or did he like the Morph-Gun more?" I asked.

"Well… during our first adventure, he didn't even have a gun. The closest to a 'long-distance' weapon that he had was Yellow Eco. But, on the second adventure, he got this Morph-Gun and began to rely on it more and more. But, when he goes crazy…" Uncle Daxter trailed off.

"How come he didn't tell me?" I asked, "About what happened to him?"

"To him, that's a very touchy subject. You've heard him talk about the Dark Warrior Program, right?" I nodded my head, 'yes.' "Well, he despises the Dark Warrior Program for what it did to him. And, I guess that, when you were born, he decided, with your mother, that you shouldn't know that he was a Dark Eco monster. I remember, back when he first got his 'abilities,' he had horrible nightmares of death and destruction. Of coarse, it got better after awhile, but it still gives him a hard time. What was it he told me? Oh yes, 'Controlling the Darkness is like trying to control a Metal-Head with a leash. Control is limited, at best. I doubt I will ever be able to fully control it." Uncle Daxter paused. "And, now, it's killing him… just like so many others…"

"Today's the day." I said. "The traders are either coming or their not."

"Don't remind me." Uncle Daxter sighed. "I don't like the idea of going into the Wasteland by ourselves."

"I don't either." I said. I walked over to the only window in the room. It faced towards the Wasteland, which stretched out as far as the eye could see. Even in Spargus City, it was almost unbearably hot… I couldn't imagine what the Wasteland would be like. "But, I'm going to do anything to save my father…"

Suddenly, Torn ran into the room. He slid to a halt, panting for breath, which suggested he ran all the way from wherever he was. "Your Highness!" He gasped, "The traders… have come!"

* * *

I ran down from the Palace, not even bothering to get on a Leaper, and ran towards the market place that was near the gate to the garage and the Wasteland beyond. I could instantly tell the traders from the other Spargains. These traders wore light desert cloaks, and some of their faces were covered in a kind of tribal tattoos. And they all were speaking a different language that I assumed was Precursorian.

"Ah, the traders." One Spargain shopkeeper woman said as she passed me. "They have the most interesting stuff. Too bad they don't speak our language… I wonder if Velkan is with them this time?"

"Velkan?" I asked for no apparent reason.

"Yes, Velkan." The woman conferred. "He's the only trader that speaks our language. The rest speak that gibberish, pretty language, though…"

I walked up to one of the friendlier looking traders. "Excuse me…" I said.

The trader looked up and his eyes widened. "Jkiqleau!" He yelled out. He pulled out some of the most beautiful jewelry I had ever seen. "S'e ikua qosi nsrr rllb rlgarf lv ikjo h rlgarf rhwf!" He forced a necklace under my nose.

"No. I want to talk." I said. The man seemed confused, and then he pulled out some exotic looking fruit hopefully.

"Muksq?" He offered.

"No, I need to talk!" I was starting to get exasperated; this guy didn't understand me at all! Then I remembered that there was one named 'Velkan' who could speak Haven's language. "I need to talk to Velkan!" I said.

The man's face blanked. "Velkan?" He asked. Finally, a break-though!

"Yes Velkan." I said slowly, like it would help. "I wish to talk to him!"

"Oh! Fai! Velkan qoa Ohgav-qhrbau!" I didn't understand what he was saying but it sounded like he got the point. "Velkan! Velkan!" He called. Suddenly, Velkan himself ran up. I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this!

Velkan was young; perhaps twenty years old, strong, and he held himself with a sort of inner pride that gave him a look of total confidence. He had brown hair that fell in a casual style that framed his face wonderfully. His deep brown eyes seemed to… I shock my head, now was the time for business. But, there was no denying that he was handsome… NO! I mentally cursed myself.

"Velkan?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, that's me." Velkan replied in the Haven dialect, which was a big relief.

"I'm…" I paused. I desperately hated people calling me 'Princess' all the time. No titles… no last names. "Saphira." I said finally. He nodded his head, but didn't seem to recognize the first name. Good… "And I'm here to talk about…" I leaned in closer to whisper into his ear. "To get to Precursa." His face blanked. I looked into his face, and he into mine. Suddenly, I got the strangest feeling of de-ja-vu, like I had seen him before…

Velkan grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Why do you want to go to Precursa?" He asked. "We're usually not allowed to bring anyone back with us."

"Look, to be frank with you," I said, "I come from Haven City…"

"So," Velkan sniffed, "Those xhiqhuwi banished you." Velkan said, completely jumping to conclusions. "But you are so young! I shouldn't be surprised, however. We've encountered younger banishees than you."

"I was not banished." I said. "My Father, he's dreadfully sick! He's dying of…"

"Eco Poisoning." Velkan finished. "And you want Precursa's Eco Crystals to make Light Eco and heal him."

I stared at Velkan, "How did you know?" I asked.

"For centuries, people have been searching for the same exact thing you have been looking for." Velkan said. "You should know that the Council of Precursa are not going to give up their crystals so easily. Only one person in history has managed it…"

"Who?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me.

"Mar." Velkan answered. "His lover… she got Eco Poisoning in an accident, legend has it."

"What happened?" I have never heard this particular story of Mar.

"He got the Eco Crystals after convincing the Council that he was worthy." Velkan said.

"And he saved his lover?" I asked.

"Not all stories have happy endings." Velkan said, shaking his head sadly. "He succeeded in getting the crystals, but he couldn't make the Eco… his lover died in his arms. Driven mad with grief, Mar eventually took his own life by giving himself Eco Poisoning, so that he would die in the same was as his lover. Thus passed the great warrior, Mar." Velkan finished his story and I had tears in my eyes despite myself.

"How horrible." I said.

"You see, if Mar himself couldn't do it, neither can you." Velkan said. "I'm not taking you to Precursa, it's against all the ancient rules! I suggest you go home and spend your father's last few days with him." More tears filled my eyes. Velkan added in a kinder tone. "I would do it if I could. It's the law, and I can't break it. I can't bear to banished… again…" He turned around and left.

The word 'again' rang in my head. "Wait!" I called out, but Velkan was already gone. Suddenly, Uncle Daxter was on my shoulder, I guess he must've come sometime during the conversation."

"What are you going to do now?" Uncle Daxter asked. I didn't answer.

* * *

(Night)

The traders had finished packing their wares. Velkan stood on the edge of the small group and looked out over the small city. He thought about a lot of things, but mostly he thought about the girl, Saphira, and her father. He felt dreadfully sorry for her. He knew what it was like to lose a father… and a mother. He saw her face clearly in his mind. Green eyes… green/blonde hair… Velkan paused. Bi-colored hair was extremely rare, and he was sure he'd seen that color scheme before.

"Velkan!" One of his fellow traders said, then he added in the Ancient Language, which Velkan could understand. "Stop your daydreaming! We need to get back to Precursa as soon as possible!"

"Alright," I replied in the Ancient Language. "I was just thinking…"

"It's about the girl, isn't it?" The trader asked. "What did she ask you?"

"That's none of your concern!" I spat. "Let's just get out of this Precursor-forsaken City." With that, Velkan hopped into a simple transport and they were off into the sunset.

* * *

I watched the traders head off into the Wasteland. I shouldered the small pack that she carried, which contained enough food and water to last her several days. The Jet-Board was there too, and it was a good thing. I wasn't sure if she would be able to keep up to the caravan without it.

"Thanks, Mother." I said. I turned back to look at the City. Torn, Sig, and Daxter were still in there. I felt bad about leaving Uncle Daxter behind, but he was scared, and when he was scared, I was scared. I didn't need to deal with that. I took the Jet-Board off of my back and drove off into the sunset after the caravan all by myself.

* * *

Thus began the long trek across the Wasteland with only the pack I was carrying and the clothes on my back, and very little water. After my first frightening encounter with a Metal-Head in which it almost got close enough to impale me, I stayed as close as I could to the caravan without actually attracting its attention. Little did I know then the worry that my leaving was causing…

* * *

(Spargus)

"I'm sorry, Your Highness" Torn called from outside Saphira's room so as to not catch her at an inopportune, and potentially embarrassing moment. "But we should go back to Haven City and regroup." Torn paused. "I'm coming in!" Torn opened the door and gasped when he saw the room was empty… except for one thing… A note on the table. Torn picked it up and glanced at it and gasped. "Sig! Daxter!" He called.

Sig ran into the room, with Daxter on his shoulder. "What is it, Cherry?" Sig asked.

"Yeah, where's Saphira?" Daxter asked looked around the deserted room. Torn wordlessly passed the note to Sig, who read it out loud:

"Dear Torn, Sig, and Daxter,

I have gone after the traders into the Wasteland. Don't follow me. Uncle Daxter, you didn't want to come and you've got your wish. Go back to Haven City and tell my father I'll succeed where our ancestor failed. Also tell him that I love him.

See you all soon,  
Saphira Mar,  
Princess of Haven Kingdom."

"Jak isn't going to be too happy about her going off into the Wasteland by herself." Daxter muttered.

"I don't know." Sig said. "I think he'll be ecstatic about her heading off face-first into danger."

"The funny thing is…" Torn said, "I thing you're right, Sig." Torn paused, looking at the note. "Do you think we should go after her?"

"No." Daxter said. "I think we should go back to Haven City, like she says… we're needed there. We can't help Saphira anymore."

"And we should pray to Mar and the Precursors that she makes it back on time…" Torn said.

* * *

(Wasteland)

"What are you doing?" I asked outloud to myself as I looked at the traders from behind a large cactus. They had stopped at a large rock in the middle of nowhere. The man that seemed to be the leader jumped out of the caravan. He approached the rock and seemed to be looking for something on it.

"Are you guys crazy?" I wondered as the man continued to search the rock face. He was defiantly looking for something. "Or is there a method to your madness?" Suddenly the man seemed to have found what he was looking for. He brushed some dust off the rock face and I heard myself gasp. Just visible when the dust was wiped off, an intricate design was carved into the rock.

The man reached up and touched one of the many lines. From the point where his skin made contact with the rock, blue light began to spider-web it's way across the entire rock. The design seemed to be some sort of Precursor hieroglyphs. "I wish I knew what those said." I said to the cactus I was hiding behind. Of coarse, it didn't reply.

Suddenly the rock began to break and fracture along the glowing lines. The rock blew apart, inside was a type of swirling portal. "Clever…" I breathed to myself. "Precursa's not even here! It's somewhere else entirely. No wonder they've been hidden for so long! You could search the Wasteland for a million years and never find it unless you knew about this rock!"

The last trader disappeared; the rock flew back into its original position and the hieroglyphs disappeared. It now looked like a normal rock again.

I got out from behind the cactus and walked up to the rock in question. Even up close, I would've never suspected that there was anything different about this rock unless I witnessed what I just witnessed. I reached up my own trembling hand and touched the same spot the man had touched. For a second, nothing happened, then the same blue lines spread across the rock face. Exactly as before, the rock broke apart, revealing the portal.

"Well, I didn't come all this way for nothing…" I said as I walking into the portal…

* * *

**LES: I hate cliffhangers… I am such a hypocrite. What will Precursa be like? What sort of welcome will Saphira receive? Unfortunately, you won't find out in the next chapter. But we will find out more about what's going on in Haven City and what Gol and Maia are up to. So that makes it better! Up until the last second, I wanted Daxter to go into the Wasteland with Saphira, but I changed it, cause I forgot about him anyway. Plus, Jak needs him more than Saphira. **


	8. The Calm Before The Strom

**Chapter IIX: The Calm Before the Storm**

**LES: Roses are red, Violets are blue; this chapter's really cool, and it's for you!**

**Muse: You're a freak.**

**LES: What? Hey! Since when did I have a Muse?**

**Muse: Didn't you write in your other story, 'You guys are my muses.'**

**LES: Yes, but…**

**Muse: When you get a muse, you get a Muse.**

**LES: Okay…**

**Muse: Besides, I'm a cute little fur ball! Why wouldn't you want to have a muse? It's the beginning of LES's Muse's Reign of Terror!**

**LES: God help me! By the way, from this day forward, everything will be in third person (Author's POV). I happen to write better that way.

* * *

**

(Haven City)

Torn, Sig, and Daxter had barely passed the City gates when they received a transmission from the Palace. "Commander Torn Rafael and Sig are to report to Her Majesty, Queen Keira Mar, immediately."

Torn, Sig, and Daxter didn't need the summons; they were headed for the Palace anyway. They got to the Palace and went straight to the Throne Room, where Keira was waiting for them. Keira stood up from her husband's, Jak's, Throne.

"Where's Saphira?" Keira demanded.

"How's Jak?" The trio asked at the same time as Keira. There was a pause.

"Sorry," Torn said. "You first."

"Where's Saphira?" Keira repeated.

"Well, we got to Spargus and received a kind enough welcome once they found out who Saphira was. We met their King a man named Falkor. He told us of a group of traders that seem to come from Precursa. We waited a day there. Saphira made contact with the traders, but they apparently refused to give her a ride. That night, the traders left and your daughter left. She left this behind…" Torn handed the note that Saphira had written to Keira and she glanced over it.

"What does she mean, 'I'll succeed where our ancestor failed'?" Keira asked, looking up from the note.

"I don't know." Torn said. "She must be talking about Mar, though. He's her most famous ancestor."

"I'll try to relay her message to her father." Keira said, her green eyes filling with sadness.

"What do you mean, 'I'll try'?" Daxter asked. "What's wrong with Jak?"

"He's not doing very good." Keira said. "He's in pain most of the time, and the other times… I don't know…"

"He's fluxuating." Everyone turned around, Samos was walking in. "His body is rejecting the Dark Eco in his system, so his body is trying to… relieve itself."

"What do you mean by 'relieve itself'?" Torn asked.

"I mean his body is trying to get rid of the Dark Eco the normal way… by transforming into his Darker Self every few hours… if only for a few seconds. But, he can't seem to get rid of the Dark Eco. The manifestations are doing more harm then good. It's the second stage of Eco Poisoning. He'll be fine one moment, and slashing the next. We've had to restrain him forcefully… several times…"

"He's broken out of several sets of chains…" Keira had a single tear running down her cheek. "No one can approach him without the fear of getting torn apart."

"However, this stage will end soon and he'll be safe for human contact… sort of…" Samos said, but before people could inquire are the 'sort of,' Sig spoke.

"What about Gol and Maia?"

"They've organized a Metal-Head army. Ten thousand strong." Keira said. Sig, Torn, and Daxter all gasped at the same time. "And Jak's been unable to organize our defenses… considering the state he's in. I've tried, but I don't understand war. Torn, Sig… Daxter, you are the only ones left with an understanding of war and Metal-Heads, will you lead us?"

"What about Ashelin?" Torn asked.

"She's busy with other stuff." Keira said shortly.

Torn, Sig, and Daxter looked at each other. "We'd be proud to defend this City." They said as one.

"Then, on behalf of my husband, I put this City's defenses in our hands." Keira said. "Protect us well."

"May we see Jak?" Daxter asked.

"Yes… as long as you don't get within arms reach." Keira said as she turned and began to lead the way down the hall. She stopped before Jak's door and placed her long ear against the door, listening for the violent howls that signaled that it was unsafe, there wasn't a sound. She slowly opened the door. "Stay close to the walls, just in case." She advised Torn, Sig, and Daxter as they walked in.

The trio gasped. The once noble man was now reduced to a pale, sweating, trembling figure that was chained to his bed. Jak was in a pained sleep, his body convulsed as yet another wave of pain assaulted his weak and tired body. His breath came in short, ragged gasps.

"Who'd a thunk it?" Sig asked sadly. "That Cherry would ever be reduced to this?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope that Jak pulls though. Things would be a lot less complicated without him." Torn laughed, an once-in-a-lifetime event. "Life would be… less fun."

"Jak is going to pull though!" Daxter said stubbornly, though he wasn't so sure. "He is!"

"We should start organizing Haven's defenses." Sig paused, thinking. "How are we going to repel an army ten thousand strong?"

"I don't know, but we'd better come up with a plan… fast." Torn said. He, Sig, and Daxter left the room and left the sleeping, very sick man.

* * *

(Metal-Head Nest)

Gol and Maia stood around a large Eco ball floating in mid-air. The surface of the ball could show the viewer anything they wanted, sort of like a crystal ball.

"Jak's sick?" Gol snorted in annoyance. "Eco Poisoning? What a pity… I wanted to be the one to kill him."

"They are afraid of the Metal-Head army we've raised." Maia pointed out, and then she spat. "Dumb brutes! Once they've served their purpose, can I dispose of them?"

"Of coarse." Gol said, smiling with pointed fangs at his sister. "You can have that blasted mechanic, Keira, and their daughter too."

Maia laughed. "I can almost see the look on Jak's face when I snap their necks before his eyes!"

Gol smiled at the image of Jak's horror at the death of everything he loves. "And, once you go that, I'll find some way to… put him out of his misery."

Maia's tail practically knotted itself in happiness. "And, once Jak is out of the way, we'll be free to continue our noble work with the Dark Eco!"

Gol nodded, "The world will be reshaped to our liking, and we will be the rulers! And then… everyone will see the beauty of Dark Eco!"

"They haven't got an organized defense yet." Maia said. "I know you gave them a week, but why not attack them now while they are weak?"

"What is the fun of fighting a weak opponent?" Gol asked. "No, we'll give them a week, as promised… the Calm Before the Storm. And then, we'll attack and get our revenge that we have waited five-hundred years for!"

"I love it when you talk that way!" Maia said with happiness.

"Might as well get our army ready." Gol said. With that, Gol and Maia turned and left the room.

* * *

(Haven City, Palace)

"Didn't the old system have wall-mounted cannons?" Torn asked, shifting though the late Baron Praxis' notes on the defense system with the help of Sig and one of the Krimzon Guard Captains.

"Yeah." Captain Gotan, for that was his name, snorted, holding up a piece of paper. "But the dear Baron had them disconnected. Used to much Eco."

"Damn you, Praxis!" Torn spat at that late Baron. "You've made my job a lot harder!"

"By the looks of this, the late Baron was depending too much on the Krimzon Guard to protect him." Sig snorted. "Like they were any help when, back in the old day, Cherry could take on dozens at one time without breaking a sweat." Sig suddenly gave Captain Gotan a look and added. "No offence."

"None taken." Captain Gotan said. "I agree with you. The late Baron shouldn't have depended on us so much. Long ago, when I was still a recruit, the Baron was still in power. He made it sound like he had back-up plans… we all believed him…"

"He did have back-up plans." Torn said. "Only one plan." He held up some documents. "The Dark Warrior Program." Torn quickly looked though the documents, disgust etched on his face as he read what the late Baron and Erol did to all those poor souls, including Jak. "Simple enough, really. Find Channelers, give them the ability to channel Dark Eco, then set his Dark Army upon the Metal-Heads." Torn paused, thinking.

Sig saw the look on his face and misinterpreted it. "Jak wouldn't be very happy if we had to resort to the Dark Warrior Program."

"I know, I wasn't thinking that." Torn said. "If I suggested the we start another Dark Warrior program to Jak, he'd probably put me in it just for suggesting it." Torn sighed, looking down at the papers. "Well, it looks like the wall-mounted cannons are our best hope. Get a techie reconnecting them…"

"But, the Eco supply…" Captain Gotan said, trying to remind Torn that the City was low on Eco.

"I don't care about the Eco supply!" Torn roared. "If we don't repel this assault, there won't be a City left to use it!"

* * *

**LES: I actually have nothing to say…**

**Muse: I do! You suck!**

**LES: Hey! You're supposed to be my inspiration! **

**Muse: I am. I'm telling you that you suck, and now I'm 'inspiring' you to write better!**

**LES: Great, I get stuck with a Muse who has an attitude…**


End file.
